


Meanwhile, at Hogwarts

by biddlediddle



Category: Free!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Water, jcwtf, sorry i don't even know what this is, try not to think about it too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biddlediddle/pseuds/biddlediddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase stumbles upon the most incredible bathroom he's ever seen, all in a strange abandoned castle in Scotland. There must be something in the water...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

_“’[Hogwarts is] bewitched,’ said Hermione. ‘If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a mouldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE.’” (Goblet of Fire, JKR)_

_“His immediate reaction was that it would be worth becoming a Prefect just to be able to use this bathroom. It was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool’s edges, each with a different coloured jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board.” (Goblet of Fire, JKR)_

_-_

Haruka Nanase stole quietly through the dark halls of the castle. Though it seemed abandoned, he couldn’t help but think that it felt too… _alive_ to be so. It seemed like someone could pop around a corner and – he stopped himself. It was too spooky to come up with scenarios like that.

It was too spooky, _period._ And they had lost sight of the others somewhere around the third suit of armour.

Makoto Tachibana was holding his left arm as though he were afraid it would break off. Normally the more talkative of the two, this ‘abandoned castle at night’ scenario was probably about his worst nightmare; his lips were pressed tightly closed and he seemed to be avoiding excess eye contact with the hallway.

As quietly as he could, he pulled Makoto along, hoping to hear the footsteps of Gou, Rin, Nagisa or Rei. Fear gnawed at his gut. Though the castle seemed to be in surprisingly good condition for such a derelict ruin, he had no guarantee that it was still sound. They were in an abandoned building in a foreign country – but if he was this scared, how must Makoto feel? The thought made him speed up and Makoto gladly matched his pace, til they were almost running.

Down the hall to a staircase. Down the staircase to a landing with three staircases branching from it, going back _up._ Choosing one at random and walking as quickly as possible past empty picture frame after empty picture frame – indescribably creepy. He thought about turning back but once already tonight they had done so and been unable to find the door they’d come through. Better to keep on.

Still, nothing. No voices, no footsteps, no movement other than their own.

After what seemed like hours and might have been, Haruka stopped and sat down on a dusty bench. He pulled Makoto down beside him and pulled his arm free so he could wrap it around Makoto’s shoulders. Makoto was – and he was sorry to use such an embarrassing word about his friend, but there was no help for it – literally _trembling_ with fear.

“Password?”

The sudden noise almost made him scream, and Haruka slapped a hand over his mouth. Makoto jerked wildly, knocking Haruka in the jaw with his head. _Ow ow ow ow_. The noise had some from his left. His neck stiffened up; he didn’t want to turn and look but he had to, no, he had to run, no, he had to see _who was there what was it who who who_

After a crawling moment of indecision, he managed to look to his left. Makoto was sitting there, staring blankly at the floor, as though he was shutting out the world. No castle, no spooky voices. Haruka rubbed his shoulder in silent support.

And beyond Makoto… there was no one there.

His heart rate dropped about twenty BPM immediately but then picked back up. _What if the person had just hidden somewhere?_ He made himself stand up to check, hand still pressed to his mouth. Makoto allowed him to unwind his arm from around his shoulders but took his hand again the moment Haruka was standing.

Haruka didn’t mind. This shit was freaky.

There was a statue of a confused looking man and nothing else… dust and a scrap on the floor tangled in cobwebs.

He picked it up, grimacing at the tacky cobwebs, but starting to relax again. Maybe he’d imagined it. After all, there was only a statue here, and statues couldn’t

”Don’t just stand there, boy, I don’t have all day. Do you have the password or not?” The statue said, obviously disgruntled.

He stepped back.

Makoto looked to his left for the first time and saw the statue, saw it saying the words _do you have the password or not,_ and… actually relaxed about a hundred degrees.

Haruka had the absurd thought that the statue had broken Makoto.

But it was Haruka who was clearly going insane. Rapidly, his mind tallied up the _obvious_ evidence for this. It stretched back. One, he had agreed to this ridiculous trip to England. Two, instead of staying in London like a _normal_ person, he’d agreed to this extra trip – an extra helping of trip, if you would – to this _even more ridiculous_ trip to an abandoned, mouldering old castle. Three, instead of taking some pictures outside the castle like normal tourists, he’d agreed to break in.

_“Like old times,” Nagisa had chirped. Nobody had seen fit to mention that the last time they’d broken into a derelict building, Haruka had almost broken his back diving into an empty pool. Old times, all right._

Four, they’d somehow lost sight of the rest of the group, even with clinging to him since the moment they’d entered like a very cute barnacle. Five, he thought a statue was talking to him. And six – it was speaking to him in the same thickly accented English that everyone in this country spoke – but he could understand perfectly.

No, the evidence was overwhelming. He’d cracked. Maybe years ago.

“Did that statue just… speak to us?” He addressed to nobody in particular, but of course, Makoto was the only other person there.

“Of course I did! Children these days.” The statue _scratched its nose,_ causing a horrible scraping sound to emanate from the marble, and sighed.

“Makoto.” He said, this time in the direction of his friend.

“This is a dream.” Makoto said cheerily. He stood, still holding Haruka’s hand. “I figured it out. Haruka, you would never agree to come to England with us. And this castle? There isn’t even a pool!”

Yeah, the statue had definitely broken Makoto.

“There’s a pool,” the statue said huffily. “Of course, back in _my_ day, we didn’t let students wander the halls at this hour. Let alone go bathing. Back when _I_ was a lad…”

Makoto nodded. “I wonder if I can fly if I think hard enough about it?”

Haruka tensed, hoping Makoto wouldn’t jump out of a window or something, but he seemed content to just squeeze his eyelids shut and think _really, really_ hard about flying.

He had enough to deal with. The statue was still reminiscing. It was creepy at first, but now Haruka wondered – what if this was some sort of amusement park? Shut down for the season, it would explain why the “abandoned” castle was in such good shape… and this statue could be a really good animatronic thing. In that case…

…maybe there _was_ a pool.

“You said there’s a pool?” Haruka asked the statue suspiciously.

“Right through here, my lads,” it replied, gesturing grandiosely to the wall beside it. Haruka peered into the gloom.

“Through… where?” He asked.

“Well, of course you can’t see it if you don’t have the password,” the statue huffed.

“Ah…” he said.

“What’s in your hand?” Makoto suddenly asked, with some disappointment on his face. The flying evidently hadn’t worked out for him. Haruka had forgotten the scrap he’d picked up and held it in front of his eyes to see in the gloom. Slowly, he read, “Pine-fresh…?”

There was a creaking noise and a door suddenly began to materialize in front of them. Makoto, who had never dropped his hand, held it a little tighter as the door swung open on its own. Haruka had moved past the point of fear and was just amazed.

The room beyond was _beautiful_. Softly lit and glimmeringly clean, with an enormous tub set in the middle. It was, hands down, the single most wonderful thing Haruka had ever seen.

“Does it work…?” he breathed to Makoto, staring at the taps. “Look, those must control the water… I wonder why there are so many…?”

Makoto, though, had lost his earlier calmness again and was standing quietly, looking at the room in shock. Haruka didn’t bother waiting for a response and picked a tap at random, turning it clockwise. At once, a jet of steaming hot water poured out, scented like raspberry. He smiled in delight and touched another: this one delivered plain hot water and huge bubbles, half the size of his head. Another: just a mist, that floated low over the pool, which was rapidly filling. Touching the mist was like being massaged all over; the tension in his shoulders disappeared almost like magic.

The pool was already half full, though Haruka didn’t know how it could be so, it was _huge_ for a bathtub. You could almost swim laps. That was all the invitation he needed, though, and he stripped off his jeans and tshirt and socks, leaving just his perpetual jammers. _I knew it was a good idea to wear these today._

Sliding into the water was magnificent. Just the right heat, not scalding, and the raspberry soothed. He gestured to Makoto. “Are you coming in?”

Makoto was still standing there, shell-shocked. “Haruka… I don’t know if this is such a good idea?”

Haruka was already half blissed-out from the cocoon of water and couldn’t attend to the worry in his friend’s voice. “You’re the one who thinks this is a dream,” he said lazily, floating in contentment. “I’m starting to agree.”

Makoto swallowed.

And started to undress.

Haruka noticed that; it added to his happiness and for a while he just floated, vaguely aware of Makoto slipping into the water, playing with the taps. Apple, chocolate and, bizarrely for a moment before Makoto could shut it off, the smell of strong pepper were added to the mix.

After a while, his mind resurfaced. Makoto was making his way across the pool toward Haruka, who had drifted towards the far wall. The heat of the water hadn’t gone down at all, it was perfectly hot without tepidity. It was heaven. Makoto stopped beside him and Haruka smiled up, more with his eyes than his mouth, and Makoto, shirtless and wet, hair sticking in odd directions, kissed him.

_That_ got his attention.

He didn’t flail – Haruka could never be said to do anything so graceless in the water – but he did jolt, pulling away from Makoto and standing upright in the pool. The air was warm but he still wanted to submerge himself in the pool as he stared at Makoto.

“What..?”

“This is a dream,” Makoto said weakly. Then, firmer, “ _A dream_.” He pulled Haruka close and kissed him again. His large hands kneaded Haruka’s shoulders and he pressed their bodies together, head to toe.

Haruka kissed back.

“See?” Makoto said when he pulled back. “Haruka wouldn’t kiss back.”

Haruka blinked and frowned. “Makoto…” he said hesitantly. He thought the dream idea had gone on long enough. “This – I don’t think it’s a dream. If it is, it’s my dream.” He flushed. “That sounded-“

“ _Mmmnn,”_ Makoto replied, cutting him off with another kiss. The kissing, and the feel of Makoto’s hands, not to mention the glorious water, were starting to get to Haruka and he pushed Makoto away in embarrassment. At that moment two things happened: Haruka became suddenly aware of the sound of someone arguing with the statue outside, before the door opened in its stately manner, revealing Rin Matsuoka. And Makoto crushed Haruka to his chest again and began _nibbling_ at his shoulder.

“Mak- ah! – Rin – what – “ He pushed Makoto away, flushed deep red, and saw the door close behind Rin, who had stepped in to the bathroom and was now staring at them in frank astonishment.

“What is this?” he asked no-one in particular. He seemed to be referring more to the _Makoto and Haruka_ situation than to the _wonderful A++ would swim again_ tub, so that was the question Haruka prepared to answer, without having the faintest idea himself. Makoto beat him to it.

“Rin, of course,” he said, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Were you making out?” Rin thought aloud, in a tone of voice like he was reading words in a foreign language: indecipherable. He tilted his head. “How did you find a _pool-“_

Makoto pulled himself out of the pool and sauntered – that was the only word for it – _sauntered_ over to Rin. Haruka watched, submerged to the shoulders in the still-steaming tub, as he prepared for Makoto to do – what? But whatever half-fears he had were wrong, because Makoto kissed Rin.

It wasn’t shy, either. Dripping wet from the bath, he cradled Rin’s head in his hands and kissed Rin firmly. Rin dropped the backpack he’d had slung over one shoulder and seemed too astonished to react, at first.

Only at first, because a moment later he was pushing Makoto back, flushed almost as red as Haruka.

“What the fuck!” he exclaimed. Makoto wouldn’t let him go, looping his hands over Rin’s shoulders. “What the _ever loving fuck!”_

“Don’t you want to come swim with us?” Makoto almost purred. It would have been erotic if Haruka wasn’t so alternately amused and horrified. Amused because, well, _this,_ and horrified because this _wasn’t_ a dream, this _wasn’t_ some story where they could all just live happily-

“I…” Rin said. The quiet voice stopped Haruka in his thoughts and he stared, standing back upright in the water. Rin’s eyes flickered to him and away, to him and away again. “I…”

Could he possibly…?

Without paying too much attention to his movements, Haruka pulled himself out of the tub and followed the wet path Makoto had left behind on the marble to stand beside Rin. In jeans and an ugly sweater, he seemed overdressed compared to the two of them: he was biting a lip nervously with one sharp tooth. _He’s scared,_ Haruka thought, and leaned over Makoto’s arm to give Rin a kiss.

“Is this real?” Rin said dazedly, a few minutes later. They had pulled him into the pool as well after stripping him down to his boxers. Now Haruka sat between Rin and Makoto, absently playing with the taps. _Lemon. Bubbles again. Thick foam that tasted like coconut._

“No,” Makoto said, as Haruka replied “Yes.”

“I think it must be,” Rin said. “It can’t be a dream. I remember coming here with everyone, and then getting lost, and then finding your stuff outside the room.” He frowned, and Makoto took his hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said simply, and Haruka snorted.

“You either,” Makoto said reprovingly, and as if to make the point, he kissed Haruka again. Rin tentatively started rubbing a hand up and down his thigh.

“This can’t be right,” Rin said. The hand stilled and Haruka (who had been enjoying that hand) broke away from Makoto’s kiss to turn to Rin.

“Maybe there's something in the bubbles,” Haruka said. It did seem that he was - well, more  _uninhibited_ than usual. Makoto was off-the-scale uninhibited but then, Makoto thought none of this was actually happening. The smart money, Haruka thought,  was on some kind of aphrodisiac bubble. Rin scrunched up his eyes.

“If that's the case, shouldn't we-”

Haruka kissed him hard, cutting off the thought. _Aphrodisia._

“I said, don't worry about it.” Makoto replied. He took over from Rin, caressing Haruka all over. Haruka arched into the touch.

“I can't believe this,” Rin grumbled, but he allowed Haruka to draw him into a kiss anyway. Makoto started tugging at Haruka with insistent hands but Haruka ignored him, and finally he gave up on making Haruka understand that way and leaned over to whisper in Haruka’s ear, “Come and sit on my lap.” Haruka, preoccupied with touching Rin, did so obligingly, settling back into Makoto’s chest. He could already feel the hardness of Makoto’s cock through the thin fabric of his swimsuit, feel Rin’s hands everywhere now, hesitancy gone. Rin had always been the type to jump right in.

Makoto was kissing all over the back of his neck, sending tingles all down his spine. He felt himself getting hard but it was sort of uncomfortable in the confines of his jammer, and it got worse as Rin started caressing him through the cloth. He broke the kiss and groaned aloud.

“…hot.” Rin breathed, and his hands redoubled in intensity, touching, touching. Makoto started to grind against his ass, and buried in the heat of the steam, the smells, the _water_ Haru felt that he was drowing in sensation. He tilted his head back and Rin went for his neck instead, stroking up the length of his cock again and again.

“Ahhh,” he groaned, a little embarrassed at himself. He was about to come already-

“Not yet,” Makoto breathed into his ear. One hand – god, what a huge hand – stopped Rin’s stroking hand by taking its wrist tightly. “I want to fuck you.”

Haruka had thought he was past embarrassment in this situation, but he was wrong: at this statement he flushed and rested his forehead on Rin’s shoulder, hiding his face in Rin’s chest. Rin’s free hand came up to hold the back of his head gently.

“I want to do that,” Rin said, rather sharply, to Makoto. It almost made Haruka smile: how _typical._ But he felt more frustrated with want than anything, and in retaliation for stopping Rin’s hand, ground his ass hard against Makoto’s cock. Makoto gripped him hard with a jerky intake of breath.

“I was here first,” Makoto said. “And it’s _my_ fantasy.”

“Just figure it out,” Haruka breathed. He let his hands roam all over Rin as he continued pressing back hard against Makoto.

“Oh,” Rin said as Haruka’s hand slipped beneath the elastic of his boxers to grab his cock. Haruka pumped, a little awkwardly because of the angle, and Rin resumed his stroking through the fabric of the jammers, eyes shut and head thrown back. “ _Fuck_ , Haruka, you have to take this stupid thing off.”

Makoto evidently agreed, as he started sliding them down Haruka’s hips. He couldn’t manage very far though, with Haruka in his lap, so Haruka left his perch and swam a few paces away, to slide out of the swimwear. Naked in the water, he felt free. The other two watched him hungrily, Rin still in his boxers, Makoto naked.

“Come back, Haru,” Makoto called after him as he swam further away. Obligingly, Haruka made his way back to the others. This time he pressed up against Rin, and took the chance to pull the other man’s boxers down over his cock, discarding them to float away. All three of them now naked, Haruka looped his arms around Rin’s neck and kissed him deeply, feeling a delicious warmth in his groin where their two dicks touched. Rin gasped and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist and touching every inch he could reach. Makoto, taking a spot behind Haruka, rubbed his own cock against Haruka’s bare ass, momentarily stealing Haruka’s breath away.

He paused to get his breath back and asked, “Have you two figured it out yet…?” although he knew the answer In reply, Makoto reached around and started fingering him. Rin noticed and was about to protest until Haruka kissed him greedily.

“Rin – you should sit – on the edge of the pool,” Makoto said, and Haru had to think for a moment about what Makoto had in mind before he understood. Makoto’s first finger was supplemented by a second, the palm of his hand cupping Haruka’s ass, and Rin moved to sit on the edge of the pool, leaving his legs to dangle in the water. Haruka stood between those legs and faced, at perfect height, Rin’s cock.

There was a moment of hesitation, and then he leaned forward and licked it, the whole thing, top to bottom. Rin shivered in the arm mist and Makoto added a third finger. That sensation was becoming uncomfortable, so Haruka was glad to have the distraction of Rin gripping the edge of the pool tightly, head thrown back. Makoto’s other hand started stroking Haruka’s hard cock, softly at first, just whisper touches underwater.

Haruka focused his attention on the very tip of Rin’s cock, licking around it, poking his tongue into the slit, and finally sucking hard on just the first inch or so. Rin looked down at him with hooded eyes, wordless, breathing hard. Makoto removed his questing fingers from Haruka’s ass and he couldn’t help but tense.

But Makoto just started massaging his shoulders. “S’ok, Haru,” he murmured. One hand slipped back under the water and resumed jerking Haruka off, more insistently this time, as the other rubbed circles into his back. He relaxed again, simply enjoying the pleasurable feelings, and soon was gasping around Rin’s cock, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Rin made a delightful noise in the back of his throat, and Haruka felt Makoto press the tip of his dick against his ass and tried to stay relaxed. He focused on Rin, the way his cock jerked when he did _this_ or _this-_

Makoto pushed the first couple of inches into Haruka without pain, and another couple with just discomfort. His hand didn’t stop pumping Haruka, though his forehead dropped onto Haruka’s shoulder and bit, and Haruka, determined, didn’t stop sucking Rin. Another few inches and Haruka felt the curious sensation of balls, soft, against his ass cheeks. One of Makoto’s hands was just holding him tightly across the chest, a steel band, as the other continued erratically pumping his cock. Haru broke free from Rin for a moment and turned as far as he could in order to kiss Makoto, then ground his ass back. Makoto shivered and pulled out almost all the way.

Then, he pumped _hard_ and Haruka moaned. It was a wanton noise in the steamy bath, and Rin pulled his head back to his cock, hot and heavy. As Makoto thrust into him and Haruka sucked enthusiastically on Rin’s dick, it felt as though he was being totally over loaded with arousal. Makoto was touching touching _touching_ , and one of Rin’s hands tangled in his hair, holding his head as Rin thrust into his mouth. Both of the others were making their own noises but Haruka focused on the solidity of Makoto behind him, the incredibly filling feeling of his cock, his hand on Haru’s dick, Rin’s hand in his hair, the sharp taste of pre cum on his tongue

_the water all around them_

and he came, moaning as he continued blowing Rin; and Rin came, hand tightening its grip on his dark hair; and Makoto came, arm a vice around Haruka, moaning his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Three months later, Dobby found a pair of boxers, patterned with sharks, floating in the Great Lake with the nametag "Matsuoka Rin."


End file.
